


Brushes, inks and hard candies

by Tuliharja



Series: God of Shinobi and Queen [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Brushes, F/M, Inks, One Shot, Punishment, but what can you expect from Hashirama, hard candies, practicing, ruining hard work, sad panda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/pseuds/Tuliharja
Summary: Practicing fūinjutsu needs a lot of preparation and concentration. Luckily Mito is an expert when it comes to that. It takes only one Senju Hashirama, however, to ruin all her hard work…





	Brushes, inks and hard candies

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat based upon on real events, expect there are (of course) few differences.

Setting everything on top of the wooden table, Mito looked over her equipment. She had brush cases that each held different kind of brushes, some being extremely small while others were bigger. She had also brought two ink bottles: One ink bottle had a specialized, thick ink. The other held a black, water-like substance. Next to the ink bottles she had carefully placed a bowl of water and a towel to clean up her brushes, if lumps would appear while using them.

Satisfied, she nodded her head as she leaned down and lit up the lamp, it making everything in its light seem sharper. All lines had suddenly gotten clearer and colours richer as Mito sat down in her chair silently. She gave one last calculating look over her items; before she started flexing her fingers. While doing so, she already let her mind think new markings and lines. Cracking her neck from side to side, she nodded and stopped flexing her fingers. She was ready to start her next few hours of practice in fūinjutsu.

Taking a new sheet of paper from a pad, she placed it carefully in front of herself. After this, her eyes scanned through her brush cases, before opening one only to let out a click of her tongue. She needed a lighter brush than the ones that case held. Eyes roaming over the table she opened another case. Eventually, she had opened all her cases and had placed several brushes all over the table.

Once neatly organized, the table seemed to be a chaotic mess, in Mito's eyes, however, it held a specific order that only she could see. Sighing, the red-haired woman stood up and walked over to her cabinet, opening it. Without hesitation she took two pieces of hard candy, placing one inside of her mouth before she once again sat front of her table. The empty canvas seemed to mock her as she put the other piece of hard candy down on the table.

Squinting, she finally found what she was looking at. Satisfied, she took hold of the brush and opened the first ink-bottle. The natural smell of ink made its way to Mito's nostrils immediately, but she ignored it. She knew it wasn't that wise to sniff an ink bottle. She dipped the brush into the deep and thick ink bottle.

Carefully, the red-haired woman then lifted the brush as her eyes scanned the table like she had lost something. She quickly found what she was looking for next to her elbow, placing the other piece of candy quickly in her mouth as she then allowed the brush to touch the white sheet of paper in front of her.

Chewing the candy, she started drawing without a single thought passing her mind. It almost seemed like her hand was moving by itself as she kept drawing in silence. The lines and patterns made their way on the paper as she knew somewhere deep within herself what she wanted her 'master piece' to look like as she kept drawing, the time practically flying as Mito didn't bother to check the clock or otherwise look how much time she had spent. There was only her brush and the serenity of drawing.

"Oh, Mito-…" suddenly all of the serenity surrounding her was broken into tiny pieces as someone spoke behind Mito, her ink spilling over her neat lines and ruining the seal she had worked on for who knows how long. Sharply, she turned around, only to face her husband who suddenly seemed extremely regretful as Mito shot him the darkest glare he had ever.

"What have I told you about when I'm practicing my fūinjutsu?" she asked calmly as her pale eyes seemed to tear Hashirama into pieces as he stared at his feet, guiltily.

"Um, to wait until you've finished the line you're drawing and lifted your brush from the paper, so you won't spill it and possible ruin your work?" her husband asked as slow smirk made its way to Mito's lips.

"Exactly," came the reply back as Mito then stood up from her chair and started packing things together while Hashirama stayed silent. After putting everything back in their cases, and closing the ink bottle, she carefully piled everything into her arms and walked over to her cabinet. Still not making a sound, she put her equipment in their proper places, before finally turning to her child-like husband.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked as Hashirama sheepishly scratched his head.

"I just wanted ask if you wanted see me sparring with Tobirama?" Hashirama asked. Mito gave him an angelic smile. In her eyes however, there was the glint Uzumaki were known for.

"Why not?" she only asked back.

Later that day when Tobirama saw his brother, he couldn't help but ask why Hashirama had painted his face to look like some sort sad panda. The only answer he received from Hashirama was 'Mito'. Tobirama simply chuckle as he figured out that Hashirama had once again disturbed Mito's fūinjutsu practice.

‘Hashirama will never learn not to disturb her during practice.’ were his mere thoughts about the subject.


End file.
